


【all岳】你不能感同我身受31

by pick_r



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】你不能感同我身受31

“来，老岳张嘴，啊～”

“啊，嗷呜，唔……洋洋，不行了，我真的吃饱了。”

国贸饭店后台休息室，李振洋撇着嘴看着还剩下大半碗的小米粥，眉头都皱在一起，他的脸轮廓很深，不笑的时候总带着些冷淡的气质。此刻他正仔细瞪着窝在沙发里玩手机的人，那人一侧脸肿着，另一边脸颊有些凹陷，配上原本柔顺的眉眼看起来有些可怜。不过他看手机的表情到是专注，对自己状况毫不在意，这让李振洋气不打一处来。

　　  
见岳明辉不理他，便又盛了一勺直接送到嘴边，小号的钢勺抵在岳明辉嘴唇上，在殷红的唇瓣上留下一道晶莹的水痕。李振洋执拗的抬着手，人也俯身凑了上去。

　　

有东西递到嘴边，岳明辉下意识张开嘴，汤匙刚含进去一小半，就扯到脸颊，瞬间痛得龇牙咧嘴。疼痛的表情只是一瞬间，很快便恢复了原貌，把粥滚到另一侧腮帮子里，嚼了两口直接吞了下去。

　　  
岳明辉行走于世30多年，大风大浪经历了不少，可能是上天终于看到了他在磋磨中的成长，宣告他可安天命而立于世。不过这立事牙，确实是来得迟了些。

　　  
开始只是牙床传来密密绵绵的疼痛，当时他们正处在巡演期间，身体上的疲惫让精神极度亢奋，反应过激产生的荷尔蒙，起到很好的麻痹作用。加上弟弟们抓住一切机会用唾液和软舌滋养，使刚冒出头细小的尖牙，在那块儿被牙齿顶得红肿发热的软肉上蓬勃成长!

　　  
直到某天清晨，岳明辉一觉醒来，发现半边脸都带着麻痹感，甚至连张开嘴巴都做不到…助理小林行事果断，直接把人押送进了医院，医生手起刀落，那一颗坚硬的白色嫩芽就躺在了他的手心，连带着牙床的创口上缝了六针。立事牙拔掉了，现在就变成了这把样子，口不能言食不知味。

　　  
“明明早上还没这么严重呢，老岳你说实话，卜凡是不是又偷吃了!”

　　  
岳明辉终于抬起头，见近在咫尺妆容精致的脸上带着薄怒，他一直觉得李振洋这宽肩窄腰的就是个衣裳架子，剪裁得体的白色西装衬得人发着光晕。岳明辉下意识的做出了他认为最愚蠢的反应，抬起手捂住胸口。说实话，他自己这件一颗扣子的白西装实在是太露了。

　　

果然手腕被抓住，李振洋一只手轻而易举的顺着宽大得过分的领口摸进去，里面当然什么都没穿。岳明辉在他们之中年纪最大，公司一直以来给他的定位都是成熟性感，当然这点李振洋也十分认同，只不过他对于岳明辉的“熟”的理解是深入到实践的。

　　  
刚刚李振洋进门就被沙发里的岳明辉吸引，大开的西装，领口处还欲盖弥彰的缝了块宽布条作为遮挡，这半遮半露的样子太能挑起欲望。所以李振洋刚一进门，就想着什么时候能这样，把手插进他的衣服里。

　　  
大手在胸口两边捏了两下，突然顿住了，接着手指夹起一边的乳头，不管人的挣扎更用力的捻起来。

 

“厉害了哥哥，马上上台了，这地儿还肿的!你可真骚，嗯?你起来，我要看看你后面是不是也被动了……”

　　  
“唔～洋洋，别，嗯…疼…”

　　

“…………”

　　

听到人喊疼，李振洋突然一怔，吃干瘪样的放下了抓着岳明辉的手，脸上愤怒的表情瞬间变得委委屈屈的怨妇一般。衣服里的手也抽了出来，开始细心的帮岳明辉整理领口。嘴上唾弃絮絮叨叨的，手上的动作却是温柔。

　　  
随后李振洋大手一挥，抽走了他的手机，一股脑的把碗和勺子塞进他手里。

　　

“岳明辉，这碗必须吃完!我现在出去找卜凡那家伙谈谈，哥哥你也是的!只知道惯着他，我们不是约定好在工作准备时间，任何人都不能对你出手吗!哼，对了，等我回来要检查，必须吃完，不然今晚上你就完了，懂?”

　　

岳明辉眨着眼睛，只能呆呆的抱着碗点头，面对牢骚爆发的李振洋，这个时候顶嘴可不是好的选择。看着李振洋“怒气冲冲”的背影，他靠进沙发里无奈的笑笑。

　　  
作为队长，队伍里年龄最长的人，却在私下和队员们保持这种不正当的肉体关系，每每想起都让他无比惭愧。一直以来只有他如履薄冰谨言慎行，可他和三人之间混乱的关系，在一次事件捅破之后，结果居然大大出乎他的意料。三人好像私下达成了某种协定，团队内和谐的默契大部分直接体现在他身上，当然指的是那个羞于说出口的方面。

　　

他总是想不通，弟弟们风华正茂的年纪，为什么要把宝贵的精力浪费在他身上。岳明辉自认外形不够突出，身材这些年折腾得也干瘪下去，他看着镜子中空荡荡的西装，开始感叹，明年真的要挤出点时间健身了。

　　

想到刚刚在换衣间里，高个子的卜凡把他堵在了化妆镜前，眉头深深的皱在一起，眼睛从头到脚的大量着他身上的这身西装，满脸写着不满。收到卜凡目光，岳明辉疑惑的转过身面对着等身高的化妆镜，想检查自己衣服是否穿得有什么问题。

　　  
他刚转过身，卜凡的身体就贴上他的脊背，跨间沉睡着的巨物也顶上他的臀肉，隔着薄薄的白色衣料散发着热气彰显着自己的存在感。

　　  
“凡子?嗯～”

 

没等他确认，卜凡的大掌便顺着白西装大开的衣领钻进去，揉捏胸口的软肉。另一只手贴着后腰钻进去，在腰臀间游走。真空西装薄薄的布料在卜凡粗暴的动作下前端裂开，几乎要皱成一块破布，早已被调教得异常敏感的身体也不停的颤抖。尤其是卜凡按在他腰窝用力那一戳，岳明辉觉得自己下半身都软了下去。

　　  
他下意识的用手去撑着镜子，镜子中那张熟悉又陌生的脸，让他心惊。还没上妆的脸上泛着嫣红，眼角低垂挂着水汽，双目放空，嘴唇微张着，他身体软着靠在背后那高大的人身上……好一副媚态。

　　

岳明辉挣扎着要挣脱卜凡的玩弄，可惜力量悬殊，让他动弹不得。他很了解自己这个弟弟，这是自己做了什么事儿让他不高兴了?

　　

“凡子……你这是怎嗯～么了，一会还要啊……要参加年会，不能……在这儿”

　　

“你还知道是公司年会?这么露的衣服，谁选的，不行，我要留点记号，以防一会儿哥哥忍不住去勾引别人。”

　　  
“啊～不啊啊～”

　　

言罢，卜凡猛地手上一用力，一颗扣子的西装便被他拉开，他俯下身子丰厚的嘴唇贴上胸口柔软的皮肉吮吸起来。吸够胸前的红缨又转而向下，在腰腹间留下一个红色痕迹。

　　  
岳明辉用手紧紧的捂住嘴，不想让颤抖的呻吟溢出口。见卜凡到是没有停手的意思，岳明辉颤抖的伸出手抚摸起他的后颈。

　　

“凡子，唔……好难受，疼～”

　

听到人呼痛卜凡立刻抬起头，见清瘦的身体被他啃咬的满是红痕，看起来可怜得很。他的情绪明显低落下来，大大的个子低垂着头，像个犯错的孩子，有些不知所措得看向岳明辉。

　　

岳明辉被盯得心头一阵柔软，他其实也没有很痛，学着喊“痛”是岳明辉最近刚刚找到应对弟弟们无场合发情的必杀招。对付精力旺盛的弟弟们，自己老胳膊老腿儿的总得想点办法不是。呼痛这招，现在最好用!

　　  
现在是掌握事态主动权好时机，于是岳明辉故作严肃的咳了两声，开始整理被弄皱的西装。

　　

“好啦，别闹了，换完衣服先去化妆。琴姐说今天的年会很重要，不止请了业内有合作的公司，媒体，还有一些知名制作人。打起精神来哈。”

最后，卜凡仍然抱着他的头，对着嫩红的嘴唇啃咬一番，才乖乖的离开。

　　　　  
…………

　　

这会儿，岳明辉坐在安静的休息室里陷入沉思，凉透的小米粥被他放在一边。公司年会选在国贸大厦宴会厅，这倒是不像年会更像是发布会。他深切体会到去年是多灾多难的一年，确确实实发生了很多变故，索性的是是上层斗争尘埃落定，自己和弟弟们的关系竟然奇迹般的缓和。他开始期待起，新的一年又会有怎样的旅程呢!

　　  
思绪被一双温热纤细的手臂打断，来人突然跳上沙发盘踞在他的身边，双手紧紧环上他的腰身，下巴也磕在他的肩膀上。瞬间温软的气息打在他的颈间。岳明辉不禁抖抖脖子，偏过头看向他，脸上也挂上了笑意。

　  
“岳妈妈～你在想什么!”

　　  
“呦，宝贝儿来啦。你俩哥哥呢”

　　  
“哦，我跟凡哥刚化好妆，李振洋就冲进来，把工作人员都赶了出去，没头没尾的说了一堆让人摸不到头脑的话，现在俩人大眼瞪小眼的坐着呢，我看着尴尬就跑出来了。”

　　

李英超水灵灵的大眼睛近在咫尺，脸精致得让人心惊，岳明辉看着天真单纯的小弟，笑着去拍他的后背。  
　　

“哈哈～嗯，没什么，别听你洋哥的，跟他不学好。先准备一下，一会儿时间到了，我们再去叫他俩一起过去。”

　　

李英超肆无忌惮得靠在岳明辉怀里玩起了手机，声音不大不小的飘出了一句。

　　

“这件衣服是挺露的，晚上确实要给岳妈妈好好上个课。”

　　

“????”

　　  
国贸最大的宴会厅里，四周覆盖着金色壁画，和红色刺绣印花地毯交相辉映。头顶垂着八盏水晶吊灯，低调又奢华。场子最前端是一个舞台，四周挂着舞台头灯。场子里是四台冷餐会的摆桌，期间觥筹交错的人们都身着正装，气度非凡。

　  
老金作为他们的总经纪人，带着四个白色西装的人巡场，四处敬酒寒暄。突然吊顶灯暗下来，舞台四周亮起灯光。现场的人都停止了交谈，一齐看向舞台。老金对着四人点点头，在黑暗中移动向舞台侧边的等候区，整场年会的重头戏，就要开场了。

　　  
缓缓登上舞台的是坤音娱乐的老板，琴氏集团的准继承人，琴姐。她穿着黑色闪片晚礼服在灯光下波光粼粼。

　　

 

“在场的各位业内同仁，制作人，媒体朋友，欢迎大家今天赏光来参加由琴氏集团主办的坤音娱乐年末庆功会!……大家都知道，去年，市场上资本格局大规模变动，我们琴氏集团也受到了一定波及。但我们对历练一直秉承着乐观欢迎的态度，因为变革才是立于市场之本。”

　　  
“今天召集各位媒体朋友，是有一个好消息要宣布。为了应对市场的变化，我们琴氏集团经过多方考量，正式决定成立坤音娱乐影视部!此公司现完成A轮融资，注册资本五千万，已通过工商部门审核正式下照。马上将要向社会开启B轮融资，预计年内在港股上市。”

　　

“并且，我们同期将带来第一部自制大剧，著名游戏大IP《恋与制作人》，剧本将为我们推出的四位主演量身定制，下面我们有请坤音娱乐四位核心艺人oner，出场和大家打声招呼。”

　　  
“大家好，我们是oner～”


End file.
